Six Bowls
by TanukiRaccoon
Summary: Naruto will do anything for ramen... anything. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Smut.


If one were to ask Naruto Uzumaki what his favourite food was, the reply would be loud and instantaneous: RAMEN!

Naruto loved ramen in every way, shape and form. He adored all types, from the humble miso, to the mouth-watering chargrilled beef, and even the insanely hot volcano ramen. Naruto adored it all, loved it all, could live off it forever.

Which was rather fortunate, considering he was a broke college student and all he could afford was the thirty cent cups of them.

Still, Naruto never complained. He never whined. He never broke down and changed his diet. He stuck loyally by his noodles, for better or worse, as devoted as one could get.

In fact, his boyfriend always said he was more devoted to those noodles than he was to Sasuke himself.

Sasuke Uchiha was _not _a broke college student. He was a wealthy college student, who had paid off all debts, chose to live on campus to be close to his dumbass boyfriend, and was never in want of anything.

He was also a genius.

Sasuke never believed in the saying 'with great power comes great responsibility.' He often abused his power of genius, especially when it concerned Naruto, a bed, and sex. So, when Naruto cut off sex so that he could study for his exams – something Sasuke didn't need to do – Sasuke used all his sudden free time to sit down and plot his payback.

"Sasuke, what are we doing here?"

Sasuke smirked at the reverence in Naruto's tone, but the blond didn't care. He stared around the expensive restaurant in awe, unable to hold back his soft moan of appreciation as soon as the smell in the air hit him.

Ramen. Pure, traditionally made, delicious ramen.

"Well, Naruto, this is your reward," Sasuke said as he nodded to the hostess. She recognized him of course – he was an Uchiha, after all - and led them to a waiting table. "For completing your exams."

"But I don't know if I passed or not," Naruto said as he stared around at the Japanese style restaurant. "Sasuke, this place is so expensive!"

"I know, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Dinner's on me."

Naruto grinned widely before he froze, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked cautiously. "What are you up to?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened his menu. "Damn it, dobe, can't I do something nice without you getting all defensive?"

"No."

"Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto poked his tongue out at Sasuke before popping open his own menu. He scanned the options, squirming excitedly in his seat. Real ramen! And delicious looking ramen, too!

After staring the menu down for a good five minutes Naruto finally settled on classic Miso. Hopefully Sasuke would allow him to try more later.

Naruto sighed heavily as he patted his stomach and leant back in his chair. This restaurant, this Ichiraku ramen, made _the _most delicious ramen he had ever tasted! Naruto licked his lips and eyed the menu board above the bar, wondering if Sasuke would let him have another bowl.

"Do you want more, Naruto?"

It was the innocent tone in which Sasuke said this that set Naruto on edge. He eyed Sasuke from across the table, ignoring the polite stare he got in return.

"What are you up to, bastard?" he asked, leaning forward. "And don't you bullshit me."

Sasuke's smirk became malicious as he leant back in his seat. He eyed his lover for a moment, his lip still twisted in that damn evil way.

"Tell me, Naruto, was that not the most delicious ramen you've ever had?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Better than the cup stuff by far, yes?"

"Yeah, and?" Naruto asked irritably. His food was beginning to turn in his stomach.

"How would you like to eat it for dinner every night?" Sasuke asked. "They do take away. A bowl or two for dinner every night, wouldn't that just be delicious?"

"You know it would, bastard," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "But it ain't gonna happen."

"It can happen, Naruto," Sasuke said as he leant forward. "You can have all the ramen you want."

"And the catch?" Naruto asked with a frown. "I know you, Sasuke, what's the catch?"

"Hn," Sasuke chuckled darkly, tenting his fingers in front of his face. "You remember last week how you said you would never, ever, on your life wear a maid's outfit?"

"Fuck you!" Naruto's face filled with colour and he glared at Sasuke. "Fuck you, bastard! I will _not _trade kinky sex tricks for ramen!"

"Oh?" Sasuke looked down at the bowl before Naruto, which had been practically licked clean. "Not even for _this _ramen?"

"No!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not some sort of food whore!"

Naruto heard murmurs nearby and looked around. The other customers were staring at him and whispering. Naruto flushed scarlet and sunk back down into his seat, glaring at Sasuke.

"Listen here, bastard," Naruto snapped. "I ain't doing any of that kinky shit you want to do, not now, not ever, and not for all the ramen in the world! And now, I'm cutting you off from normal sex too!"

Sasuke didn't look fazed as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the bill. "You say that now," he said as he signalled for their waiter. "But you'll cave before I do, dobe."

"You wish, teme!"

Naruto hated it when Sasuke was right.

He hated it when the smug bastard went through his essays with a red marker, tutting softly and shaking his head. He hated it when the teme guessed the murderer in the first two minutes of the crime shows they watched together. He hated it when his lover knew exactly what he was thinking and said so.

And he hated that he was currently in a costume shop, looking for the least revealing maid's outfit he could find.

He couldn't stop dreaming about that damn orgasmic ramen.

He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. His normal ramen couldn't compare. Nothing could compare! He craved the delicious taste, the perfect noodles, the fresh toppings. Not to mention he hadn't thought through stopping the sex entirely. He was a healthy male after all, it was on his mind almost 24/7.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto looked over to the smiling man who stood behind the counter to his left. He was wearing a medical mask and eye patch, leaving only one eye visible.

"Um, yeah," Naruto scratched the back of his head as he crossed to the man. "I need a maid's outfit."

The man – Kakashi, his name badge said – looked Naruto up and down before an eyebrow went up.

"A maid's outfit?" he repeated. "Oh my, oh my, the games you young people play in the bedroom these days-"

"Hey!" Naruto flushed scarlet. "It's for a friend! He lost a bet and has to wear it."

"Right, of course," Kakashi smiled again, his eye closing. "Would this friend happen to be the same size as you?"

"Um… yes?"

Kakashi chuckled before leaning forward on the counter. He ran his eyes up and down Naruto's body before tilting his head to the side.

"I can see why your boyfriend wants you to wear it," he said cheerfully. "Make sure to call him 'master,' they like that."

"Hey!" Naruto glared at him. "It's not like that! And I want the least revealing one you've got!"

"Maa, alright, but I'm selling it to you, not renting it. I can't rent it again after in good faith knowing you and your lover had sex wearing it."

"Pervert!"

The second Sasuke opened the door to his single room Naruto stomped inside and tossed off his long trench coat. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight revealed to him.

Naruto was wearing a shockingly short and revealing maid's outfit, complete with buckle shoes, thigh high socks, apron and gloves. As Sasuke stared Naruto pulled out the matching hat and stuck it on, still glaring hell at Sasuke.

"Not one fucking word, teme," Naruto warned as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. He dropped them on Sasuke's desk and pointed at the bed. "Sit down."

Sasuke obeyed, but was still smirking that damn infuriating smirk. He reclined back against the wall, crossing his hands behind his head.

Naruto crossed to Sasuke's laptop and opened iTunes. He made sure it was plugged into Sasuke's state of the art sound system before selecting one of Sasuke's favourite jazz songs. The music filled the room and Naruto returned to standing in front of Sasuke.

"One, the maid's dress," Naruto began, smoothing his hands down the outfit. "Two, the music. Three, the handcuffs. Four, I'm about to strip. Five, I'm going to let you talk as much as you want. Five. That's five bowls of ramen."

"Yeah, five," Sasuke's eyes were practically glazed over. "…You're gonna let me talk? You're not going to whine until I stop?"

"Nope," Naruto dragged Sasuke's desk chair over and put one foot up on it. "In fact, I'm going to talk back."

Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes. Naruto stripped off his hat and threw it at his lover, getting his attention.

"Watch closely, teme," Naruto said as he brought a glove up to his lips. "Because this is the only time I'm ever doing this."

And then Naruto began to swing his hips to the beat. He bit the finger of one of his gloves and tugged it til it came off. He threw that to Sasuke as well before tugging the other one. That one joined Sasuke on the bed.

Naruto slid the shoes off easily before reaching for the socks. Before he could remove them, Sasuke spoke up.

"Leave the socks, dobe. Six bowls."

Naruto flashed him a grin and brought his foot down to the floor. He undid his apron and let it drop before he reached back and tugged down the zip to the costume. He slid it down slowly, making sure to draw it out. As soon as the clothing pooled around his ankles he kicked it aside, glad to be rid of it.

Sasuke was watching him through lidded eyes and Naruto noticed the spark of interest in them as Naruto was revealed to be wearing nothing underneath the maid's dress – it wasn't actually for Sasuke, but simply because he refused to wear the lace panties that came with the outfit.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto couldn't bring himself to call Sasuke master, no matter how hard he tried. He grabbed the handcuffs off the table and waved them in front of Sasuke's face. "How do you want me?"

Sasuke snatched the handcuffs from Naruto and tugged him down onto the bed. He rolled the naked blond beneath him and settled between his legs, capturing his lips quickly.

"God, I want you," Sasuke moaned. "You fucking tease."

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto leaned in to nip at Sasuke's neck. "How do you want me?"

"Any way, every way," Sasuke growled as Naruto left a hickey. "Fuck, so bad. I'm going to cuff you to this bad, suck you til you come then use your cum as lube. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll never withhold sex from me again."

"Promises, promises," Naruto muttered as he slid up the bed. He made it to the headboard and lifted his hands above his head. Sasuke took the invitation and moved forward, securing the cuff around one wrist. He threaded the chain through the bars of his headboard before securing Naruto's other wrist.

"Promises I'll keep," Sasuke hissed as he ran his hands down Naruto's body. "God, you're beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful!" Naruto snapped. "I'm 'ruggedly handsome' damn it!"

"Right, dobe," Sasuke snickered as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. "You're slim, slender body is so ruggedly handsome."

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled. He tried to put on muscle, but it never worked. "You love me anyway."

"Damn straight," Sasuke muttered before he slammed his lips down on Naruto's. Their tongues rubbed and fought while Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. He tossed it aside, still concentrating on kissing his lover senseless.

When Naruto bit his tongue – his own way of signalling that he needed air – Sasuke moved down to give Naruto a hickey of his own, ignoring the way Naruto bucked up against him. When Naruto managed to kick him Sasuke moved back and undid his belt before shoving his pants and boxers down in one swift move. He crashed their groins together, smirking at Naruto's groan of appreciation.

"So, my fuckable little maid," Sasuke chuckled as he ran his hands slowly down Naruto's body. "You ready for the first part of my promise? The part where I take that delicious, if undersized, cock of yours into my mo-"

"Fuck you, _undersized? _Oh, fuck you teme!"

"No, dobe, I'm going to fuck _you. _As I was saying, are you ready for me to suck you down until you scream for me to stop?"

"Why would I want you to stop giving me a blow job?"

"Beca- shut up, dobe!"

Sasuke glared at his lover before moving down to swallow his cock in one swift move. Naruto screeched, gripping the headboard tight. Sasuke smirked around the cock in his mouth before sucking harder, swallowing around Naruto.

"Shit, Sasuke, so good," Naruto panted above him. "More, I want more! Hurry up and fuck me! It's been too long since I've had you inside of me- ahh!"

Sasuke growled as he swallowed around Naruto again. Naruto's hips were bucking freely and Sasuke bobbed his head to accommodate it. He knew Naruto was close – the dobe never lasted long when Sasuke sucked him off.

As if to prove his point, Naruto cried out and began cursing. "Fuck! Sasuke, shit! I'm gonna- you're- Sasuke, I'm gonna- ahhh!"

Sasuke pulled back and released Naruto's cock, clamping his hands over the end as the blond's orgasm ripped through him. Naruto's eyes screwed shut as Sasuke milked him, making sure to catch as much of his cum as possible.

"Fuck, bastard," Naruto panted as his eyes slid open. "That was good."

"Hn," Sasuke spread Naruto's cum over his fingers before pushing one into him without hesitation. Naruto yelped, squirming as the digit slid inside of him. Sasuke chuckled at the glare he received and swirled the finger around. "Once I've prepped you, and that will be soon, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"You always say that, teme-ahhh!" Naruto squealed as Sasuke slid another finger inside of him. "You always say that! What makes today different?"

"_These,_" Sasuke said, running his other hand down Naruto's socks. "God, they make your legs look fucking amazing."

"Pervert," Naruto grumbled as Sasuke stretched Naruto eagerly. Sasuke swirled his fingers around and prodded Naruto's prostate a couple of times before he slid his fingers out.

Without saying anything he reached for the lube sitting on the bedside table. He squirted some out and spread it onto his cock eagerly before parting Naruto's legs. Naruto lifted his hips in encouragement and Sasuke gripped his hips tight as he positioned himself.

"Ready, Naruto?" he whispered. "I'm about to fuck your brains out. You want that, don't you?"

"I do," Naruto tugged at the cuffs impatiently. "Hurry up…"

Sasuke smirked as he pressed forward into Naruto. Naruto gasped, bucking his hips and squirming eagerly. Sasuke thrust forward, slowly, but not too slowly. They had sex often enough that Naruto could take it.

"You're still so tight," Sasuke moaned as he buried his face in Naruto's neck. "So fucking tight and warm. I never get tired of being inside of you."

"Fuck me already," Naruto groaned. "I want to feel you."

"Yes," Sasuke groaned as he began to thrust. "Fuck, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know it," Naruto panted as he clenched down on Sasuke. "You only say it when we're fucking, but I know."

"And you love me," Sasuke snarled as he brushed Naruto's prostate continuously. "Say you love me."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "I love you. Now get up here and kiss me."

Sasuke obliged, wrapping a hand around Naruto's cock as he kissed him deeply. The kiss was sloppier than Sasuke would have liked, but there was no helping that. Naruto cried out into his mouth as Sasuke threw his entire weight behind the thrusts, slamming into him as hard as he could.

"Oh, fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his vision began to blur. He knew he was crying because the pleasure was so great, but he couldn't find it in him to care. "Fuck, I'm close! So close!"

"Talk to me, dobe," Sasuke ordered as he bucked his hips. "Tell me when you're coming."

"Now!" Naruto cried as he bucked his hips. "I'm coming now, Sasuke! Fuck!"

Sasuke moaned deeply as Naruto writhed and bucked beneath him, coming into his hand for the second time that night. White hot pleasure raced through Naruto, quickly followed by exhaustion. He flopped down on the bed, hands still constrained. Sasuke moaned softly before reaching up to unlock the cuffs and let Naruto free. Naruto slumped into his arms as Sasuke pulled out of him.

"Bastard, roll over," Naruto ordered as Sasuke dropped on top of him. "You're heavy, I wanna be on top."

Sasuke grunted wordlessly before he rolled over onto his back. Naruto crawled until he was practically on top of the other and he settled down, eyes closed.

"Six bowls of ramen, bastard," Naruto mumbled as he snuggled into Sasuke's embrace. "Six bowls."

"Moron," Sasuke murmured as he smoothed a hand down Naruto's back. "I can't say no to you. You could have asked and I would have taken you back to that restaurant a hundred times."

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled. He was too tired to be too angry. "I'm gonna switch to culinary school and learn how to make it just as good. Then I won't need you to buy it."

"Dumbass, you fuck up everything you cook. You screwed up rice the other day, remember?"

"Shut up! That rice was out to get me."

"It's an inanimate object, moron, how can it be out to get you?"

"Shut up, bastard! …Sasuke, my socks are itchy."

"Take them off then."

"Mm… sleepy…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto nodded off. His phone lit up silently on the bedside table and Sasuke reached for it. It was a text message, from his uncle.

_K. Hatake: Sasuke, did your little maid show?_

Sasuke snorted before tossing the phone back on the desk. His uncle had done him a favour by making sure Naruto got the most indecent outfit in stock. Didn't mean Sasuke was going to waste time talking to him when his beloved was in his arms.

"I wonder if that ramen restaurant has franchises…"


End file.
